


Cherry

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Kinda Kinky, Riding, Smut, Strip Tease, can y’all tell i smoke weed yet, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Reader gets home late after getting high with some friends and decided to get bold with Gabriel in the living room.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back to a normal posting schedule!! Tell me if you have requests or anything, I can’t promise that I’ll get to them but I will definitely put them into consideration ;)

Trying to be quiet, you tiptoed into the bunker, shutting the door as quietly as you could. A giggle escaped your lips and you brought your hand up to your mouth. Shit. This was gonna be hard. You slipped your black pumps off, leaving you in just a form fitting black velvet dress with thin straps that ended mid thigh and your leather jacket. Picking up your heels, you carried them, padding down the hall. The TV was on in the living room. You bit your lip to hold back another laugh and pressed your back against the wall. Inhaling, you peaked around the corner into the room. 

Your eyes were met by Gabriel’s, who was looking at you with an arched brow.  
“Was that your attempt at stealthy?” He asked.  
You grinned, stepping forward and leaning against the doorway, heels still hanging from your hands as you studied the archangel. It felt like forever since you had seen him last, but you knew it was only a few hours ago. The crush you had on him was undeniable-truthfully, it was much more than a crush. You were completely head over heels, madly in love with him. 

Of course, he had no clue. Or if he did, he obviously didn’t share the same sentiments. But tonight you felt bold. You had enough weed in your system that all your insecurities and doubts slipped from your mind, and all you could think about was how good his skin would feel against yours. 

He raised his eyebrows.  
“Hello? Anyone home?” He joked, shifting on the couch. Your gaze made him uncomfortable-it was too intense for his liking. With you looking at him like that, he might trick himself into thinking you were interested in him again. Gabriel loved you-more than loved you, he adored you, cherished you, desired you-but he knew he couldn’t have you. There was no way someone like you would waste your time on him. But the way you hung in the doorway, leather jacket slid half way down, heels in one hand and a sly grin on your face, it was easy to forget that you weren’t his.

You dropped your heels on the floor, shrugging off your jacket and throwing it over an armchair.  
“I didn’t think anybody would be up this late.”  
“Archangel, sweetheart. I don’t sleep.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, giggling and smiling.  
“Riiiight, but you have things you could be...doing...I don’t know!” You giggled, running your hands through your hair and putting your hands on your hips. He looked so handsome like this, soft light glowing from the lamp, illuminating his body-legs crossed and propped up on the table, one arm slung lazily over the side of the couch, watching you curiously.  
“You’re awfully chipper this evening.” He commented, trying to remain calm as you sauntered over to where he was sitting, your hips swinging as you moved. 

You sat down next to Gabriel, your legs folding next to you, causing your dress to slide up your thighs. He noticed, his eyes watching as the fabric caught. He swallowed hard. 

You moved your hair to the opposite shoulder, smiling sweetly.  
“Am I?”  
“You are. What’s up with you, kid?”  
You hummed, resting your arm on the side of the couch and losing your fingers in your hair to prop yourself up. You gave him a small shrug, batting your eyelashes.  
He squinted at you, smirking suspiciously.  
“Been drinking?”  
“Nope.” You replied, popping the p.  
“Are you...?” He sat up, turning to face you completely. “I’m sorry, are you /high/?”

You giggled again, pulling your lower lip between your teeth.  
“...maybe...”  
He scoffed, shaking his head.  
“You snuck out...got high...and snuck back in. What, did you kiss a boy too?”  
Flipping your hair and pushing your chest out, you smirked.  
“Yeah. Did more than kiss.”

He knew he shouldn’t go any farther. But some part of him couldn’t stop.  
“Yeah?” He murmured, eyes trailing down to your cleavage. “What else did you do, honey?”  
Pretending to think, you looked up.  
“Hmm. Well, I was smoking outside, and this guy asked me to blow him.”  
Gabriel felt something stir inside him-jealousy.  
“And? Did you?”  
You laughed lightly and looked away, playing with your hair.  
“I don’t kiss and tell, babe.”

His eyes fell on your lips. The thought of your lips against his, kissing him, kissing his neck, his chest, his cock. It was driving him crazy. 

“No?” He asked, voice lower and raspier than he intended. He swallowed before trying again. “How are you feeling right now, sugar?”  
Your smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and watching your cheeks flush made him crack a smile.  
“Right now?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Right now...do you want the truth?”  
“The whole thing and nothing but.” He pressed harder.  
“I’m really horny right now.”

Gabriel’s heart stopped, his eyes growing darker.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” You murmured, moving closer to him. Something in him snapped and he grabbed you, dragging you onto his lap. You let out an excited shriek at his sudden movement and settled against him. He flipped the skirt of your dress up, cupping your ass.  
“Oh...Gabriel.”  
“My name is the only name you’re gonna be saying from now on. Got it, sugar?” 

He didn’t know what possessed him to say that, but he did, and he couldn’t take it back. You nodded and whimpered.  
You felt light headed, your head was swimming with everything that was happening. His hands felt so good grabbing you, his mouth on your neck, biting down and making you moan.  
He pulled back, hands resting gently on your waist, and you whined at the loss.  
“Quiet.” He growled, and you shut your mouth immediately.  
“Good girl,” He smirked, sitting back and throwing his arms over the back of the couch, “now strip for me.”

You got off his lap and stood before him. This was all so happening so fast-the guy of your dreams wanted you to get naked for him, /and/ he was kinky? You couldn’t believe your luck. 

You played with the hem of your dress, smiling playfully at him before slipping a hand behind your neck and unzipping it. You crossed your arms, grabbing the bottom and pulling it up over your head. Dropping it on the floor, your thumbs slid down underneath the elastic of your black, lacy panties.

“Take it off. All of it.” He directed. His legs were spread wide, and you couldn’t help wanting to drop down to your knees right then and there and give him the time of his life.  
“I like what you’re thinking, but I have something a little different in store for tonight.” Gabriel told you, smiling mischievously. 

You were already wet as ever, but that got you even hotter and you could feel your thighs clench unconsciously. Bringing your hands up to your chest, you grazed your hands gently over your breasts before swiftly undoing the front clasp and letting your bra hit the floor. Gabriel’s jaw clenched and unclenched. You loved the effect you had on him, getting him hot and bothered without doing much of anything.  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, you tugged your panties down and stepped out of them. 

“Get over here and sit on my lap, missy.” He muttered, crooking a finger at you. You eagerly climbed up back onto him, loving how the rough denim of his jeans felt against your bare skin.  
He brushed your hair out of your face and cupped your chin, bringing you closer to him. He took one of your hands and guided it down between your bodies, making you cup him through his jeans. You whimpered, feeling how hard he was.

“You feel what you do to me, darlin’?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded blindly, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to focus on just his voice.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, (Y/N)...”  
You giggled breathlessly, moving against him in search of friction.  
“Yeah? So why’d you wait till I came home high?”  
“You want me to be honest?” He asked, licking his lips and looking up at you. You nodded.  
“You scare the hell out of me, honey.” He chuckled.

You frowned.  
“What?”  
He let go of your face and hand, hands going back to your hips and simply running his hands up and down your sides as he spoke.  
“Well, yeah, duh. You’re strong, smart as hell, funny, gorgeous as fuck, not to mention you’ve always got monkey see and monkey do right next to you. I was intimidated. Can you blame me?”  
You gasped when you felt his lips kissing across your collar bone. Your head fell back and you hummed in pleasure, your hands threading in his hair.  
“Guess not.”

Gabriel lifted his head, looking at you seriously now.  
“What?” You asked when you realized he stopped, worried that you did something wrong. He squeezed your hip, giving you a small sense of a reassurance. Confused, you watched as he raised his other hand to your forehead and /flicked/ you.  
You cried out and brought both your hands to your head where he flicked you.  
“Gabriel! What the fuck?!”  
But within seconds of him doing it, you could feel what he had done. Your high disappeared.  
“Hey! Dude, what? Seriously not cool.”

“I have to know that /you/ want me. Not high-you.”  
You sighed, now a little nervous.  
“Yes, I want you. I figured that was obvious by now.”  
“Well, you were high when you did all that-“  
You held a hand up to stop him. This isn’t where you wanted things to go-you knew Gabriel didn’t like touchy-feely stuff. He was definitely a ‘no chick flick moments’ type of guy.  
“I meant before. I’ve had feelings for you since I first met you, Gabriel. You’re right, I need to be sober to do this,” You sighed in defeat, your shoulders falling, “because, Gabriel, if we do this...it can’t be a one night thing. Not for me.”

He didn’t say anything and you were about to get off of him and leave, when you felt him breathe a sigh of relief.  
“That’s all I wanted to talk about, sugar. Though, I’m glad you’re the one that said it. You’re way better with words.” He said, smiling up at you.  
“You don’t...want me to leave?” You asked.  
“Hell no! I finally got the girl of my fantasies, god damn it, you’re not going anywhere!” He said, grinning.  
You couldn’t hold yourself back-you kissed him, hard, moaning happily against his mouth.

Separating just enough so that you could talk, you spoke quietly,  
“Gabriel? Will you fuck me? Please?”  
He growled at your words, gripping your waist hard and grinding up into you, making you gasp and moan.  
“Father, yes.” He murmured. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were gone, much to your relief. You weren’t sure you could wait any longer. You lifted yourself and he lined himself up with your entrance. A moan slipped from your lips as you lowered yourself onto him. You put your arms around his neck and began to ride him, letting your head fall down against his shoulder.

Gabriel held your waist tightly, and it quickly became less of you doing the work and more of him moving you up and down on his own accord. It turned you on that he was strong enough to pick up like you were nothing, using you as he pleased. Something cool to the touch circled your clit and pressed down, making you cry out.  
“Like that, baby?” He asked you softly. You nodded frantically when you realized it was him, his grace, that was touching you.  
“Oh, Gabriel.” You moaned freely, bouncing up and down as his grace rubbed you perfectly.  
“I’m close.” He murmured, feeling you clench around him with each stroke of his grace.  
“M-Me too.” You said. 

You lifted your head enough to kiss him passionately as you orgasmed, letting out all sorts of pornographic sounds which he gladly swallowed down. As you began to come down from your release, he came, filling you up with groan. His grace was still touching you relentlessly, and before you could even process what was happening you were coming again, even harder this time. By the time you came to, Gabriel had already finished. You rested your head on his shoulder, panting heavily, trying to bring your breathing back to normal. He rubbed your back gently, bringing you back to reality.

“Gabriel, that was-“  
“Amazing. I know.” He finished cockily.  
“Oh, shut up.” You said with a roll of your eyes. He kissed the tip of your nose affectionately and you giggled.  
“Anybody ever tell you you look gorgeous when you’re coming?” He asked with a smirk.  
“No. Anybody ever tell you you’re a hell of a lay?”  
“Yes.”  
You rolled your eyes again, shaking your head.  
“For a good fuck, you sure are terrible at romance.”

You barely heard him snap his fingers, but you were suddenly in your bed with him, naked and cuddling.  
“Getting better. We’ll work on it.” You hummed, laying your head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He put both his arms around you, smiling contentedly.  
“Anything for you, sugar.”


End file.
